


Inquisitor Snow: Codex Entries, a.k.a. The Snowdex

by intergalactix



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8150978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalactix/pseuds/intergalactix
Summary: A collection of codex entries pertaining to Inquisitor Snow, an Orlesian elf who was raised in a chantry and who eventually becomes the prophetess she was destined to be.





	1. From the Journal of Sister Gabrielle

_4 Wintermarch_

_Had I not seen it with my own eyes, I would not have believed it: an elven babe on our doorstep, left in the night with nothing more than a tattered blanket shielding her from the cold. Her cries woke me and the other Sisters hours before dawn, as well as the Revered Mother. I am only grateful we found her before it was too late._

_We know not her name, nor where she came from, but I know in my heart that she is a gift from the Maker Herself and Her Chosen, Andraste. I do not believe she would have been left outside our chantry otherwise._

* * *

_7 Wintermarch_

_The child is younger than I first thought her to be. Sister Elise believes that she is barely two months old. But she is a lovely little girl, one who loves to be held, and who falls asleep as soon as you begin to sing to her._

_She is striking, even for a child. Skin and hair as fair as the snow outside these walls, with eyes like jade marbles. Her ears are so long, much too big for her tiny head. In time, she will grow into them, but for now they are precious, as is she._

* * *

_8 Wintermarch_

_The more I think on this situation, the more heartbroken I feel. I cannot imagine how anyone could abandon such a sweet, sweet girl. The pain her mother must have felt, knowing that she could not care for her child, leaving her with us._

_Whoever she is, wherever she has gone, I pray that she is safe and that the Maker is with her. May She shine light upon her path._

* * *

_11 Wintermarch_

_It has been decided. Mother Nadine has spoken with the Grand Cleric about the fate of the child, and they say that she is to remain with us. The Maker and Her Bride brought her to us, of that there is no doubt. We would be remiss to turn away such a wonderful and precious gift._

_Now, we must fulfill our duty as her new guardians. We will raise her as one of our own and steer her along the one true path. She will grow up knowing Andraste’s love and the Maker’s light. Abandoned by one mother only to gain many more._

_We have also decided to call her Snow. I think it suits her._


	2. A Letter from Revered Mother Nadine

_Dearest Snow,_

_I have heard rumors about this supposed Herald of Andraste. They have spread across Orlais faster than wildfire. But to hear from Her personally… Oh, my sweet Snow. It appears that life has no shortage of adventures in store for you._

_To know that you are alive and safe fills my heart with immeasurable joy. We have prayed for you every night since you left us, and continued to do so when we heard of what happened at the Conclave. Since then, I have deeply regretted the day I sent you to that terrible place, and for putting your life in danger. I am sorry for any pain my decision has caused you._

_But in truth, this could not have gone any more in our favor than it has, and I am confident in the decisions we made together. It is clear to me now that this was all a part of our Maker’s plan for you. You have been called upon by our Lady, Andraste, to serve Her and to carry out Her will. You ARE the Herald. In the face of doubt, you must remember this to be true._

_Change is coming, my darling, and I sense that you will have no small part in shaping in the future of this world. You know what you must do next. I will be in contact with you again shortly._

_May the Maker and Her Chosen shine light upon your path._

_All my love,_   
_Nadine_


	3. A Crumpled Note

_Cassandra,_

_Our prisoner remains a mystery. None of my agents have been able to identify her, nor determine where she came from. What few personal belongings she had on her were not enough to give us any leads. If she had a map, it may have been lost or destroyed in the explosion. Her clothing is rudimentary, sewn likely by her own hand. The fabric appears to be Orlesian in origin, but even that can only tell us so much for now._

_We know that she entered the Conclave alongside the rebel mages - whether or not she is a mage herself remains to be seen. However, the mages who survived the blast could not identify her. It is possible that she is nothing more than a tag-along. It is also very likely that we have a spy on our hands._

_I will update you as soon as I learn more. Be on your guard._

_Leliana_


	4. A Soldier's Tale

Overheard in Herald’s Rest, as told by an Inquisition soldier:

> She saved me once, you know. The Herald. Happened back at Adamant Fortress. The walls were crawling with all those Grey Wardens and their demons. We were doing our damndest to keep them away from us, but we were outnumbered. It was madness, I tell you. Absolute fuckin’ madness.
> 
> I’d been wounded in the fight, and I thought for sure that’d be the end of it. I closed my eyes and prepared to die, waited for the blow that would bring me to the Maker’s side… Except it never came.
> 
> That’s when she came charging in, magic sword in hand, like a fuckin’ force of nature. The Herald and her men pushed the demons back faster than I thought possible. Cut through them all like they were water, and gave the rest of us the chance to fall back and tend to our wounds.  
> 
> I’d seen her only once before that, when they named her Inquisitor. I was in the crowd when she gave her speech. Said that she was “but a servant of the Light.” Never would I have imagined just how true that would be.
> 
> ‘Cause I swear it to you, mates. In that moment, she looked like none other than Andraste herself.


	5. All This Shit Is Weird

> The Venatori never learned their lesson. No matter how many of them we took out, more of them just kept coming, like a swarm of masochistic bees chasing after someone with a vial of bee poison. And the Hissing Wastes had no shortage of Venatori that day.
> 
> It wasn’t until we finally reached the last of their camps that they started to get it. Sure, they acted tough at first, swinging their swords and pounding their chests. But their bravado didn’t last long.
> 
> “We know who you are!” one of the soldiers shouted as we approached one such camp.
> 
> The Inquisitor smiled at them the way a cat smiled at a mouse. “In that case, you should know to run.”
> 
> “You’ll not leave here alive!” he replied. Then, turning to the others: “Men, attack!”
> 
> Little did he know, it would be the last bad decision he’d ever make.
> 
> The Inquisitor didn’t give any of those Venatori an inch. She charged at them in a flurry of magic and long, blonde hair, leaving ice and destruction in her path. And when only one of the Venatori remained, she stood over him like a tower, pointing her sword in his face with one foot on his chest.
> 
> “I am the Herald of Andraste!” she proclaimed. “Surrender and repent your sins, or face the wrath of my blade.”
> 
> The man sat up and spat at her. “The Elder One will have your head!”
> 
> With a scowl, the Inquisitor kicked the sinner in the throat. He sputtered and flailed, and his back hit the sand with a dull thud. The Inquisitor narrowed her eyes at him, as if daring him to try again, and she positioned her sword over him again, this time pointing at his heart.
> 
> “Then may the Maker have mercy on your soul,” she said, and drove her blade into the center of his chest.
> 
> From then on, when the Venatori saw us coming, they ran.
> 
> —From _All This Shit Is Weird_ , by Varric Tethras.

* * *

 

“Well?”

Snow clears her throat. “Well…”

“What’d you think?” Varric asks eagerly.

Snow looks down at the open book in her hands, one eyebrow raised in consdieration.

“It’s very interesting,“ she says, choosing her words carefully. “It’s just… Am I really that… dramatic?”

Varric laughs. “It’s a _drama_ , Snow. I needed to make it exciting! You know, to get everyone’s attention. That’s how you get copies flying off the shelves.”

Snow presses her lips together and tries not to laugh.  

“Ah,” she says.

“What?” Varric asks. “You don’t like it?”

With a fond smile, Snow shakes her head and rests a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. “No, Varric. On the contrary, I enjoy it very much.”


	6. From the Desk of Her Worship, the Inquisitor

_Revered Mother,_

_I apologize for having not written to you sooner. By now I am sure you have already heard of the attack on Haven, and I wanted to write to you personally to assure you that I am all right._

_What happened at Haven was a tragedy, and I am afraid it is too much to fit into a single letter. However, with the Maker’s grace, we survived. The Inquisition has relocated to its new base of operations, Skyhold, and I have also been named Inquisitor. News of this will soon reach all of Thedas, but, again, I wanted to inform you personally._

_Mother, had I not experienced all of this myself, I might not believe the words as I write them. But not only has Andraste put me on this path, she has also been guiding me every step of the way. Her blessings in my life have been numerous. Andraste and the Maker have heard our prayers and have answered them._

_For years we have been asking ourselves, “Can we do it? Will this be possible?” And you sent me to the Divine Conclave in search of the answers to those questions. Now, I have the solution._

_Come to Skyhold, Mother, with all the Mothers and Sisters. I miss you, and I love you, and though I am confident I know what Andraste and the Maker ask of me, I long for your guidance. And as the Inquisition continues to grow in power and influence, there will be much for us to revisit and discuss._

_May you walk with the Maker in Her light,_

_Inquisitor Snow_


	7. From "Inquisitor Snow: A Biography"

Revered Mother Nadine Duval was known for her kind and compassionate heart. She cared deeply for the plights of others, and those ideals were present in her leadership. She opened the doors of her chantry to all who sought the Maker’s grace, intending to create an environment that could serve as a haven for women all across Thedas. Mother Nadine sponsored many programs in the chantry, providing women with shelter, education, childcare, and much more. 

Mother Nadine’s programs saw great success during the Mage/Templar War, when the Revered Mother redoubled her efforts. In a time of great danger and uncertainty, many in need flocked to the chantry, and those in her care could finally rest knowing they were in a place of peace. As a result, the chantry saw more growth and support than it had in over a century.

Even when faced with looming accusations of heresy, Mother Nadine remained vigilant in her cause, and her devotion to Andraste and the Maker never wavered. In fact, it is the Revered Mother who the Inquisitor credits as her biggest source of inspiration and faith.

“All of the Mothers and Sisters in the chantry had a hand in raising me, but it was Mother Nadine who taught me to live with conviction,” said the Inquisitor. “It is by her example that I learned how to live as the embodiment Andraste.”


End file.
